


The Monsters with in and the Secrets we hide

by Asuna341



Series: You are not Alone [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuna341/pseuds/Asuna341
Summary: When Lena Luthor witnessed the murder of her father Lionel Luthor she was sure that her world was ending. what she didn't know was that the events of that night would show her all that this world has to hide, the good... the bad... and the Mysterious Beauty. It was that day that sparked the search for her Blue eyed hero without a name.Kara Danvers has lost everything, her home, her family, her identity... As a result Kara has spent her entire life hiding. Hiding who she is, what she is and why she isn't interested in finding her mate much to her sister and adopted mother's dismay. The events of three years ago only confirmed what she already knew. the world didn't need a Supergirl... not when they already had her cousin Kal-El, Superman. And if the world didn't want her, why would her mate.... After all what beauty could ever love a beast like her.





	1. Things that go bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes there may be. this work, like all my others, does not have a Beta

Fall 2003:

Lena sits behind her desk going over all the reports and blueprints for her newest project at Luthor-Corp. When her longtime friend, Slone, walks in with that devious grin of hers plastered on her face, she drops onto the couch and kicks her feet up onto the coffee table, and folds her hands across her stomach. “Why am I not surprised to find you still working at right now?” Slone says. Lena looks up from her work and smiles.

“For your information, I was just about to head out.” Lena takes a moment to observe her best friend. “What’s got you in such a good mood if you don’t mind my asking.” At that, Slone’s grin widens before she takes her feet down and sits up. She reaches into the pocket of her leather jacket and pulls out a wad of cash and holds it out for Lena to see. “You didn’t.” Lena says with her own knowing grin and a shake of her head.

“I did, and all it took was a couple of two-dollar lemon drops, and a couple of Neanderthals that thought I was some naive provincial little girl that needed to… unwind. Man Lena, when the saw I was winning this one Alpha turned to his pack mates and took off his shirt, and said ‘I got this!” She laughed.

“Yes, never underestimate the power of cheap booze and a brilliant mind.” Lena shook her head. “Please tell me you didn’t start a bar brawl or a car chase in the streets of National City. I’d hate to have to make another arrest record disappear.”

“Awe is Little Lee worried about me? Besides why else would I keep you around. Wouldn’t want your life to get too boring, now would we?” Lena gives a short laugh.

“With you Slone, never.” Lena began gathering up the paper sheets she had been working on and puts them in her bag before organizing her desk just the way she likes it. “While we’re on the matter I thought you were don with these games of yours. I mean Slone you’re National City’s’ number one most eligible Alphas. I’d think you’d want to do more with those two PhD’s you have under belt. Maybe find yourself a mate.”

“Can’t you’d miss me too much. Besides Lee if I did that, who would you get to buy all your late-night cupcakes and sneak them pass the evil step-mother from hell. Speaking of, has she tried to come and collect your soul today? You seem to be in a particularly good mood today.”

“Nice try changing the subject, but to answer your question no she hasn’t paid me a visit today. She’s off in Metropolis busy being Lex’s number one fan. You know how it is.” Lena says with a tired sigh.

“Oh, and how is the little shit stain doing these days.” Slone says without looking up from her task. She counts her winnings, splitting the money into two piles. Once she’s done and the profit is divided evenly, she gives one half to Lena before pocketing the other.

“you know, keeping busy being the most sought-after Male Alpha. Besides Superman of course.” Lena responds. The two collect their things and begin heading out the door.

“Of course. I take it this means he still has that rivalry going on with the Super?”

“You have no idea Slone. And to make matters worse he somehow managed to rope Mother into whatever it is he’s plotting next. Mother just keeps encouraging him. Her ‘brilliant boy’” Lena says with a huff and once again shakes her head. “I don’t know Slone he’s… He’s changed and no one seems to see it. His plans are getting more and more dangerous. Add both Father’s and Mother’s expectations to that and it’s only a matter of time before he cracks.”They walk out of the building and into the parking lot and towards Lena’s car in silence. Lena can’t help but admire the machine, a black 69’ ford mustang GT 500 with red rims and black and crimson leather sears. A beautiful classic by all accounts and a gift from her now distant elder brother.  
“Oh, I just remembered, Ronnie is throwing one of her famous parties tonight. Did you want to come? You look like you could use a break.” Slone says as she turns to look at Lena.

“Don’t you mean infamous, and sorry can’t today. I have plans with dad, he got into town yesterday evening. Then I have some work to go over, before I can start on the prototype for my latest project.”

Slone sighs. “Alright, alright. I know how rare the time you get to spend with Papa Luthor is. Just remember that just because you are the only omega Luthor in your family doesn’t mean you have to prove yourself to anyone.” She placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “We all know how bloody brilliant your mind is. They might not say it but they’d be damn fools not to at least acknowledge it. You are destined for great things Lena Luthor. I pity anyone who tries to stand in your way. Anyway, rest up Lee. I’ll see you later nerd.” With that she gives a solute and her signature smirk before getting on her screaming metal death trap (Lena’s words not hers) and taking off into the night.

Lena lets out a small chuckle as she watches her best friend ride away. The wind picks up and she shivers. That itself is enough to have her quickly getting into her car. She rubs her hands together for momentary heat before placing her bag in the passenger seat and putting the key in the ignition. As she turns the key the car sputters before stalling. “Oh you have got to be kidding me.” She tries two more times before resting her head on the steering wheel. “Shit.”

Lena pulls out her phone and mutters to herself while waiting for the person on the other end to answer. “Lionel Luthor speaking how may I help you.”

“Hey dad.” Lena says sheepishly. She explains what’s going on with her car and he laughs before telling her he’ll be there in a few minutes.

 

                                                                               *              *                 *

 

Lionel steps out of his car and grabs the jump cables out of the trunk before heading over to Lena with a smile. “Someone call for a handy man?”

“Funny dad.” Lena replies with an amused smirk of her own.

“I thought so.” He says as he hooks up the cables to the car batteries and turns to face Lena. He shrugs out of his coat and places it over her shoulder. “Here sweetheart put this on. You’ll catch your death out here.”

“I’m really sorry I dragged you all the way out here dad. But the good news is that I finished the blueprints. We can start working on the prototype. This invention is bound to catapult Luthor-Corp ahead of all other tech companies within a few short years.” She says with a smile.

“Already thinking ahead. Keep this up and I just might be out of a job.” He chuckles.

Lena scuffs. “Yes, and Lex will be right there to pick up the slack. Besides you know I much prefer the hands-on approach than the business side of things. Give me a quiet lab and free creative rang to invent and I’ll be set.”

“Oh, and does this future, plan of yours happen to include a mate?” he not so subtly hints.

“Dad….” Lena says in an amused but warning tone.

“I know, I know. I’m just saying I’m not getting any younger. I’d like to see you mated off to a strong Alpha that can protect you, keep you safe when I’m not around.” He says with a sad smile.

“Well you still got plenty of years left in you… For an old man.” She says, her smirk slowly growing. Lionel throws his head back and lets out a bellow of a laugh. One that has only ever been reserved for her.

“Yes, well let’s get this show on the road shall we.” Lionel says with a clap of his hands.

“Thanks again dad.” Lena says.

“Anything for you princess. You’re just lucky I was by the phone when you called.”

“That wasn’t luck dad. You always come running whenever I need you. You always seem to just know.” The two share a smile. Their moment was interrupted when a car pulls up to them. The headlights preventing them from being able to see it’s passangers. Lionel frowned and turned full body towards the strange third party. “What are these guys doing? Don’t they know this is private property?” He murmurs to Lena.

“Hey! This is private property. You can’t be here.” Lena calls out to the stranger who just sits behind the wheel of the car. She repeats herself once more before Lionel joins in.

“We’re good here we don’t need any assistance.” He calls out, this time he uses hand gestures. It is at that moment that both the driver and passenger side doors open and the men seated within begin to get out. The whole thing screamed bad news and Lionel’s frown turned into a steel glare. He turned towards Lena who seems confused by the whole ordeal. “Get in my car.” He tells her in a calm but stern tone, one that leave no room for argument. When she doesn’t move, he pushes her in the direction of his car without turning his back on the approaching figures. “Get in my car. Get in my car now Lena.” She stands frozen even as she watches the driver raise a gun and point it at her father’s chest.  
It is only the flash of the muzzle and the sound of the gun going off that sends a rush of air into her lungs and drags her back to reality. Two more shots proceeded the first and Lionel began to fall. A scream fills the space, torn from Lena’s parted lips. Once again, she is frozen as she watches her father hit the ground in slow motion with a resounding thud.

In that moment, the second guy begins to make his way over. Lena drops to the ground besides her father, her hands scramble to stop the blood from oozing out of his chest. His lips part and he coughs up some blood. “Le-na…”

“Dad…” Lena says in a shaky voice.

“I’m so-sorry… your m-Mothers…” He tries to speak. Lena shakes her head trying to get him to stop talking, to save his energy, but he continues. “I p-promised… M’ s-sorry. L-Lena… your b-birth mother’s a-are s-still alive… they will come… k-keep…safe… love y-yo…” Before she can comprehend what just happened, shots fired from the second man sends her running past the cars and into the woods behind the lot. The two men in hot pursuit.

Tears stream down her face, her heart flies in her chest and her lungs burn. Every so often Lena throws a glance over her shoulder, hoping that this is just a dream and that she’ll wake up soon. ‘ _Fuck. What the hell is going on. What was dad trying to say? What did he mean by mothers and what was this promise he was keeping? Oh God I’m going to die.’_

An uprooted stump sends Lena catering face first into the ground giving her pursuers more than enough time to catch up. They raise their guns and point it at her head. Harsh sobs rack her body and she flips over onto her back trembling in fear. As heard as she tries she can’t stop the tears from falling. Even though she has always been told ‘Luthor’s don’t cry, they don’t show fear’ she can’t help it.  It’s not for the lack of trying. She knows if Lilian where to see her now acting like a helpless Omega, she’d have more than a few chose words for Lena. But surely, she couldn’t be faulted for this, they’d have to give her the benefit of the doubt in this case. “Please…Please…Please….” As articulate as Lena is, that is the only word that makes it out of her mouth. Her vision is clouded by her tears so she can’t see the faces just an outline of them, like shadows. She can’t move, can’t breathe, the only thing she can think about is how the hell did she end up like this.

_‘You know in life they say there are these moments where everything just stops. Time is frozen… and your mind is filled with things you have done… or haven’t. Regrets. You keep thinking of all the things you could have, or should have done differently. Maybe those little moments would have made all the difference… prevented you from doing something or prevented someone you cared about, someone you loved from dying. I can’t help but think ‘if I had just gone to that party with Slone. If dad had just come a few minutes earlier… maybe he’d still be here.’_

Caught up in thinking about ‘What If’s’ Lena doesn’t notice they aren’t as alone as any of them think. In a blur of Red and blue, the guns are knocked from the assailant’s hands and Lena’s pursuers are sent flying into one of the surrounding trees. She doesn’t know what’s going on, all she knows is that there is growling and men screaming. She catches the scent of a new Alpha, but it for whatever reason she doesn’t fear this one…. No in fact it almost calms her. Soon enough the screaming and snapping of bones stop and a lone figure stands before her slowly moving closer. There isn’t enough light for her to make out the figure in front of her but as the moon peaks from behind gray clouds, it shines a strip of light over the eyes of her savior. Blue eyes shine brilliantly so in the dark and the lets out one low snarl before stopping and cocking its head to the side. Lena Passes out just as her would be hero looks over their shoulder for a moment. Words are whispered in her ear. “It’s okay, I got you, you’re safe now…. I’ve found you Loved one.”


	2. Someone to watch over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets a case that just might be the missing piece from that night that she's been looking for.

_Present Day:_

_Everyone told me it was a wild animal; a bear or a stray wolf… that the thing I thought I’d seen, was just the result of a concussion I’d sustained when I tripped or PTSD from watching my father get gunned down right in front of me. They said I was projecting… you know, that the men who killed my father were beast so that’s what I thought I saw. I let them think I believed them, but I remember those eyes, that sweet voice reassuring me, letting me know I was safe. I remember the strong yet soothing scent of alpha that even now calls to me. Every so often since that night, I catch the scent, but within seconds or as soon as I try to follow it, it fades… Until now._

 

_*                *                      *_

A lone police cruiser flies down the streets of National City, weaving in and out of traffic. Lena sits behind the wheel drumming her thumbs along to the classical music that spills from the speakers. She pulls up to the curb and parks in front of a fire hydrant before jumping out of the care and the square.

“Hey detective what are you doing?” An officer in uniform calls out but Lena by-passes him, too focused on her task at hand.

“Give me five minutes.” She calls over her shoulder and jogs up to a person standing with their back to her on their phone. “Jack!” she says and as he turns around she gives him a quick kiss. Lena chuckles lightly at the startled look on his face. “You know my boss hates his wife, which means he never wants to leave the office, which means I don’t get to….” Before she can continue he cuts in.

“Which means you didn’t get my text.” The beta says.

“What?” Lena tilts her head in confusion. Jack sighs and gives Lena a wry smile.

“Look at first when we started this thing, your job was kind of a turn on… now it’s kind of a drag.” Jack crosses his arms over his chest and Lena’s smile slowly drops. “Like tonight, if I want to smoke pot before my meeting…” It’s Lena’s turn to cut in.

“You can smoke pot Jack I don’t care.”

“Hey! J-babe.” Some woman in a tank-top and a skirt one size too small walks up to Jack. He turns to Lena with a guilty look.

“J-babe? Really?” She scuffs.

“Sorry Lee…” He tries to look for the right words before he just gives up “It’s just stressing me out.”

Lena puts on a false smile, one that is restricted for the few times she has to attend Board meetings at Luthor-Corp. “Really? That’s what you text me?” she says unimpressed.

He turns to the woman and says, “We got caught.” Before turning to walk away.

“You know what ‘J-babe’ this wasn’t working for me either.” Lena pulls out her badge and calls out over Jack’s shoulder. “Security! That guy’s got pot on him.” She says then promptly turns on her heels and walks away like a boss and heads for her car. Lena’s phone rings and she grabs it from her back pocket to check the caller ID. “Luthor?”

 

*                *                      *

 

“Wow Lee. You should have tasered that Jackass… you see what I did there.” Slone grins. “So, what he was just in it for the handcuffs? You would think these guys would know they just remind us of work.” Slone says as she and Lena walk across the street towards their crime scene.

“Slone, he wasn’t in it just for the handcuffs. He did actually care about me… in the beginning.” Slone sighs.

“You have a real blind spot for assholes you know. See when I date an ass, I know they’re an ass, always trying to act like I’m some helpless omega… No offence. Or they just want me for my money. That’s why I’m on a dating break from Beta’s and omega’s alike.” Lena smiles and shakes her head.

“Good. That means you can be my date to Lilian’s latest Gala for Luthor-Corp.” she says as they walk up to the police tape and flash their badges.

“I still can’t believe your dad made that life sucking bitch CFO and that you’re letting her run it while you’re out here running the streets. I mean you are a fucking CEO for god sake Lee, yet here you are.” Slone shakes her head and sighs.

“Yes, well Lex couldn’t take the position from behind bars. Besides I’m still leading share-holder. Even if Lilian planned a coup I’d still have majority of the company. Dad arranged it this way for a reason… whatever that may have been.” Lena takes the lead as the pair enter the building and head for the washroom, to their crime-scene.

“911 got a call off her cell phone at 8:25 tonight.” Slone says as she snaps on a pair of gloves. She pulls out a small black book to go over her notes. As she does this Lena bends down to get a closer look at the body sprawled out between them.

“Blunt force trauma to the head.” She says as she checks over the body. “No wallet, no ID… no hotel key.” She lists as she looks up to her best friend and partner.

“Robbery homicide?” Slone asks.

Lena shakes her head. “And leave behind a Louis Vuitton? You know how much these things cost. You’ve bought several of them for your girlfriends.” Lena smirks.

“In my defense, they were the ones to pick it out, I just played for the damn things… in more ways than one.” Slone frowns. “Besides not every robber knows their Louis Vuitton.” She shrugs.

“I knew it was a Louis Vuitton.” Tom, the officer standing by the archway to the bathroom, pipes in.

“Regardless, it’s a pretty public place to rob and kill someone.” Lena says. She hesitates for a moment before standing. There is a scent on the victim that is not hers and Lena knows it well.

“And this is a five-star Hotel.” Tom adds.

Slone rolls her eyes. “Okay, can we get some five-star service here and take a look at some security footage.” She says. “Yeah? Oh great.” She starts to head out. Lena takes one last look at the body before heading out herself.

 

*                *                      *

 

“Injured woman walks into a hotel and no one even blinks. You got to love National City. So where is our bad guy?” Captain Non, asks as he and Lena look over the security footage.

Lena crosses her arms. “That we don’t know. But we did ID the vic off cell records. Callie Foster. Not a hotel guest.”

Slone comes strolling over after her chat with an officer. “Hey boss google says she was Executive editor at CatCo magazine.

“Does she have a husband? Boyfriend?” Non, Asks. After a moment’s thought he adds “Lesbian lover?” though it is almost said with distain. He looks from Slone to Lena waiting for one of them to answer.

“Oh! Yeah husband, John Foster, big fashion photographer. They’re like page six power couple.” Lena supplies.

“So where is Mr. Powerful now.” He asks as he stairs down Lena. Her gaze flickers to Slone before back to her captain.

“We haven’t been able to track him down yet…” Slone cuts in.

“But CSU did lift prints off a button.” Lena finishes with a smile.

“Check you out Lee.” Slone smirks at her partner.

With a board expression Non, ignores the remark and walks away. Before he is out of sight he calls over his shoulder. “Get me the results.

 

*                *                      *

 

“AFIS got a hit.” Lena says not taking her eyes off the computer screen for even a second. “And it’s not the husband. Woman’s name is Kara Danvers.” Lena studies the photo of the woman that seems to just ooze sunshine. There is something familiar about her though Lena is certain she has never met this woman before in her life. _‘would have remembered her if I did.’_

“What are her priors.” Non, scowls.

“None. Says she use to volunteer at some local pet shelters among other things. Most recently though she became a journalist at…CatCo. magazine before disappearing off the radar. Looks like she also volunteered at National City Hospital as well. Has a sister too, works for the government but that’s as far as we can get on her the rest is classified.” Lena clicks her tongue as she observes the smiling face on the computer screen. Nothing from this Kara Danvers screams ‘Murderer’ Hell this woman is a walking saint. Still there is just something about her that stirs something inside of Lena.

“So how does the prints of a missing Woman end up on the button of a Fashion editor of the same company?” Non asked.

“I’d say talk to the family but with her sister working for the government, getting a hold of her will bring a whole new set of problems.” Slone responds. Lena heart picks up ever so slightly and as she considers the eyes of the woman in the photo there is a buzz at the back of her mind. A thought… a familiarity there but where…

_…There isn’t enough light for her to make out the figure in front of her but as the moon peaks from behind gray clouds, it shines a strip of light over the eyes of her savior. Blue eyes shine brilliantly so in the dark and the lets out one low snarl before stopping and cocking its head to the side…_ _It’s okay, I got you, you’re safe now…. I’ve found you Loved one…’_

Lena’s head pounds at the memory. She shut’s her eyes trying to will away the pain while also trying to remember any other detail besides blue eyes and a voice that sounds like coming home. She tries to hold onto that memory but as quickly as it came, it’s gone.

“Lee are you coming?” Lena looks up at Slone. “CatCo?” Slone says ad she points over her shoulder with her thumb.

“Uh… yes let’s do it.” Lena snaps into action and grabs her jacket before following her partner out.

 

*                *                      *

“Kara Danvers? Of course, I remember her. Most reporters come in thinking that they know everything. Danvers wasn’t like that. She was always ready to lend a hand, even with all the work she had to do for Ms. Grant. You know she even once helped EMT’s pull a guy from a car crash and gave him CPR. Caused her mark to get away but just had to stop to help. Oh, and she was also in Metropolis when Lex Luthor killed all those people… she saved a lot of lives that day.”

“No. We didn’t know those things.” Lena said with a shaky tone. She gave a quick glance at Slone before turning her attention back to the receptionist.

“Yup. A saint that one. She disappeared that same day. We thought she was dead for a while there until about a month and a half later Ms. Grant got a call from her saying she needed time off.”

“And Ms. Grant just let her, have it?” Slone asked a bit bewildered by the information.

“Well, yeah. I mean every so often we get an email on a piece that she’s been working on but other than that she doesn’t come into the office. And Ms. Grant doesn’t say anything about it as long as the news keeps coming in.” the receptionist states before going back to her work.

“Would you happen to know anyone Danvers use to hang out with before she… left?” Lena asked.

“Um… yeah. She was close to this one guy, Winn something or the other. He was an IT guy here for a while before he got a new one.

 

*                *                      *

 

“Winslow Schott Jr., Tech expert.” Slone reads out loud as Lena pulls the car past a gate and into the lot of one abandoned multi-story warehouse. Slone looks up from her phone and scuffs. “This is where he lives? You’d think a secret government job means you move up in the world, not down.” The two detectives exit the car and give the building a once over.

“Maybe he works from home?” Lena comments, but neither of them believe it for a second.

“Yeah, or maybe he’s one of those anti-alien activists. I swear Lee if he comes at me with that whole ‘the end is near’ spiel, or turns out to be another Lex Luthor in the making (no offence) and this was all a test for an initiation into his cult of brain washed zombies, I’m just going to call in sick tomorrow.” Slone scowls before following Lena in.

“Quit being so mellow dramatic.” Lena throws over her shoulder as the two make their way through the lower level of the warehouse. As they move further in, they come across a single door with a plate that just says ‘office’ on it.

“Because _that_ doesn’t just scream ‘ _murderer’_ ” Slone whispers to Lena. In return, she receives a pointed look as Lena knocks on the massive steel door.

“Winslow Schott Jr.? NCPD. We’d like to ask you a few questions regarding an acquaintance of yours, Miss Danvers.” Lena calls out. When she receives no answer after a few minutes, she tries again. “Mr. Schott, open up.” The door opens to reveal a man in a dress-shirt and tie. “Winslow Schott Jr.?” He nods and looks back and forth between the two women at his door. “I’m Detective Luthor, this is my partner Detective Grey. We’d like to ask you a few questions.” The man’s eyes flicker over his shoulder before he fiddles with his tie. _‘interesting’_

“Uh… this isn’t about that blackout a few days, ago is it? Because my boss already cleared that up… I think.” Winn shifts nervously under Lena’s intence gaze.

“No Mr. Schott. Although we’ll be looking into that, at a later time.” Slone states.

“Please call me Winn. Uh c-come in. Can I get you anything….” He steps aside and closes the door behind them. “Or not? I’m sorry what did you say this was about again?”

“This is about a former co-worker of yours, Kara Danvers.” Lena supplies as she takes in the man in front of her. She looks for any tells he may have… which is turning out to be a lot.

“Kara Danvers… Sucks what happened to her. You know so young.” He chuckles nervously and Lena’s eyes narrow. He’s hiding something. It’s not a question, no she knows he is, but she schools her expression into a friendlier one, uses a smile only ever seen in the board rooms of her company.

“The way you phrase it, almost sounds like she’s dead. Care to explain Mr. Winslow.” Winn pales at Lena’s words and she bites the inside of her cheeks to stop from smiling. _‘Checkmate.’_ He stutters, his mouth opening and closing but no real words are formed. “So, I assume you haven’t heard from her recently then?” Lena continues. She arches a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the trembling man before walking around the room.

“You mean like voices or something?” Winn says weakly trying to collect himself. He continues to track Lena with his eyes before they snapped over to Slone.

“Is there any reason Miss. Danvers would want people to think she’s… gone off the grid? Maybe she was in trouble or something?” Slone’s eyes leave the numerous computer screens in favor of pining Winn with a curious gaze of her own.

Winn frowns and tilts his head slightly. “She was in Metropolis during Lex’s rampage, of course she was in trouble. She almost lost a family member, if it were you, wouldn’t you need time too?” His focus is solely on Slone that he doesn’t notice when Lena stops circling the room. Her full attention is on a door at the top of an old set of stairs. She doesn’t know why but she’s drawn to it…. No not the door… rather she’s drawn to whatever is behind the door. It’s not speculation, no she _knows_ there is something behind it… something or… someone that’s calling to her, leading her out the darkness of her past with the promise of clarity in the future. She takes a step forward, then another slowly climbing the steps. Something in the back of her mind is telling her that she should wait, that she should get Slone maybe call for backup. All her logic is telling her that she should consider that whatever… whoever is behind this door may not be friendly. God knows there are countless people out there that want her dead because of the actions her brother took almost three years ago. Still she reaches for the door’s handle, her grip is loose and for just a moment, she hesitates. There is a fifty percent chance that there’s nothing behind the door at all… fifty percent chance that _who_ she’s been searching for isn’t behind this door… but… there’s still a chance, Schrodinger’s cat, she won’t know until she opens the door. Lena strengthens her resolve and tightens her grip, and turning the door knob… she holds her breath in preparation….

“Lee let’s go I think we got what we needed.” Slone calls out. Her voice startles Lena out of her trance like state and she sighs. Lena turns and makes her way back down the steps throwing one last longing look over her shoulder at the door… at the possibility, before joining Slone to leave. She doesn’t see the pair of blue eyes that give her the same hopeful yet fearful, longing look. The same blue eyes from that night. She doesn’t see her, Kara. She can’t help thinking maybe she’s better off not knowing for now…

She doesn’t hear the whisper of _‘Someday’_ spoken by the female figure that remains behind.


	3. Superheros part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New encounters, New problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I just realized I had this sitting in my drafts for months now. sorry it took so long to post and hope you enjoy it. i'll try and make an effort to post more often. Btw this work, like all my others, is un-beta'd so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

**_KARA:_ **

 

“Winn could you give us a minute.” Alex asks without taking her eyes off her sister or waiting for a response. “So, I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that was her…. The one you saved that knight?” Alex crossed her arms over her chest. She gives Kara a stern look. “Right, of course it is. Now you want to tell me what she was doing looking for you _here_?”

Kara gives Alex a sheepish smile. “I may have come across an injured woman around this time last night. And I might have um… stopped to see if I could help.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Alex hisses. “I thought we agreed no superhero business. We talked about this Kara.”

“I know, but it wasn’t my fault, Alex. She was hurt and no one even bothered to help. It wasn’t like I knew that the case would land on Lena’s desk or that she’d come here looking for me.” Kara says as she flails her arms. “Besides it was just this one time. I’m not… I’m not ready to go back to that yet.”

Alex scoffs before dropping her arms and making her way to the stack of magazines Kara has on her coffee table. She then pulls out the hidden one located at the bottom of the stack. She flips through it and then makes her way back over to Kara to present her findings. “A onetime thing huh? Did you not read what they’re writing about you? ‘ _Supergirl fact of hoax???’_ Christ Kara, your little vigilantism has made you out to be some kind of… of UFO or big foot sighting.” When Alex looks up from the magazine she is met with an exasperated expression on her sister’s face. “Kara is this what you want? To go back to doing the whole hero thing? Because you can you know… if you want. I just thought that after everything that happened with Lex Luthor in Metropolis, that you just wanted some normal for a while. I mean that’s why you kept your job at CatCo. Isn’t it.”

“That’s just it Alex, I’m not normal. I haven’t been normal in years. I’m never going to _be_ normal. I have all the same powers as he does and I just… I was useless, I couldn’t do anything. I just got in his way. I can lift a bus, I can stop a bullet with my bare hands. Alex, I can fly, but when it came down to it, nothing mattered. I wasn’t fast enough and so many people died. I didn’t get there in time and it just… wasn’t enough… I wasn’t enough. That day I knew… no one had to tell me I just… the world didn't need a Supergirl... not when they already had her cousin Kal-El, Superman.” Kara collapsed onto the sofa and with a sigh through her head back to look at the ceiling or whatever lied beyond it.

“Listen to me Kara, you’ve got a good job, you are kind, funny, unbelievably smart and god you’re so strong and I don’t mean your super strength.” Alex takes a seat next to her sister and pulls her into a side hug. “No one is saying you have to be him you’re right the world doesn’t need another Superman.” Kara starts to curl in on herself but Alex stops her with a hand on her shoulder. “But we do need a Supergirl. Kara, you have a heart of steel and an unshakeable faith in people. No matter what anyone says, _that_ is what matters, _that_ is what makes you Super. Your uncanny ability to inspire hope when people have given up, that is what makes a difference. And while you might not see it, the people of Metropolis saw it that day. If you want to go out there and do super things, to be _her_ again than do so as you. Do it not as Kara Danvers or as Supergirl, but as Kara Zor-El, because she is the best of _every_ part of you. Do so knowing no matter what, you will always have people in your corner… you will always have me in your corner. I don’t know about you but I’d like to think that makes a bit of a difference.” Alex smirks at her sister and receives a laugh and a warm smile in return.

“Of course, it does Alex.”

“Good.” Alex stands from her place besides Kara and dusts herself off. “Now I have a conference meeting with DEO headquarters in Geneva and I have to be on that plain in….” She checks her watch and sighs. “One hour. Perfect. Anyway, can I take it that in my absence you won’t be getting into any more trouble.” She says with a knowing look.

“Pfft… I don’t… I wasn’t… I’m not planning on getting into any trouble.” Kara manages to look everywhere but at her sister.

“Your twitchiness tells me otherwise.” Alex deadpans.

“Twitchiness… there’s no… there is an absence of twitchiness… what even is twitchiness.” Kara says as she fiddles with her glasses.

“Uh huh. Try saying that again when you can look me in the eye. Just… _try_ and fly under the radar please. At least until I come back.” Alex heads for the door before stopping and looking over her shoulder. “That includes your usual following of Detective Luthor. I would rather not come back only to find my sister has been arrested for stalking a National City police officer. Oh, and keep the crime fighting to a minimum while you’re at it.” With that she grabs her lucky leather jacket and leaves.

Kara sat there on the sofa until she heard the engine of Alex’s motorcycle start. Once she was sure Alex was gone, she quickly changed into her super suit and headed down stairs.

Winn turned from his computers to find Kara trying and failing to sneak pass him to the front door. “What are you doing? Didn’t I just hear Alex tell you to lay low until she gets back?”

“I am… I was, uh, just going to get some food.” Kara says

Winn cocks his head slightly. “And you need to do that in your super suit… at 10:02?”

“Well… I uh thought since I’m going to be out there anyway, I might as well go on patrol right.” She shifts under his confused gaze but breathes a sigh of relief when Winn shrugs and turns back to his computers.

Before she is fully out the door He calls out to her. “If Alex asks say you held me by my feet of the roof of the building. Her speech about all the ways she can ‘kill a scrawny man like me with just her little finger’ still gives me nightmares.” Winn shudders at the memory and Kara leaves with a chuckle.

*                *                      *

 

**_Alex:_ **

A woman pulled on the plane’s seatbelt across her lap trying to get it as tight as she can, almost to the point where it would cut off any normal person’s circulation… except she is not normal. She takes a deep breath to calm herself, but at the thought of being thousands of feet in the air trapped in this metal tube that by all accounts of scientific logic should not even be able to lift off the ground let alone remain that way for any period of time has her inhaling a sharp breath. The only thing that makes this whole ordeal marginally better is that she doesn’t have to sit by the window for the duration of this flight.

Meanwhile people were filing into the plane. They stood in the aisle looking for their seats. Alex huffs as she is shoved for what feels like the hundredth time. she finally finds her spot only two rows down…

Next to a gorgeous, if not very familiar, woman, who is in deep but restless, meditation if the furrowing of her eyebrows and near permanent frown is anything to go by. She pulled her duffle bag off her shoulder by the time the people in front of her shuffled out of her way, and shoves the bag into the overhead compartment. As she shuffles past the stone like woman to get to her seat by the window, Alex catches the scent of salt water and vanilla… and Alpha… and an incredibly strong one at that. Despite this her body does not tense up the way it usually does around any Alpha other than her sister, J’onn or Clark when he visits. No, the sent that this woman is giving off, calms Alex in a way she has never known and that… terrifies her.

The woman’s meditation was cut short when the scent of grease, salt water and gunpowder filled her nose. There was something else… something not as prominent and it took all the woman’s focus to figure out what it was. When she finally settled on what had peaked her interest, the woman’s eyes snapped open, Omega. When she turned to find the source, she came face to face with warm brown eyes and a hesitant smile, a beautiful woman by anyone’s account, dipped her head at her. Despite her regal disposition and social standing, she couldn’t help but smile back.

Alex felt her heartrate spike and a fluttering in the pit of her stomach that annoyed her to no end. There was no way in hell this… whatever _this_ is, is happening. No, Alex refused to let whatever she is feeling rise any higher than it already has. Still when the woman gave her an almost predatory grin, for five agonizing seconds of Alex’s life, she forgot how to think… she forgot how to breathe. _‘This cocky shit.’_ She looked away in frustration and quickly sent a text to Kara to let her know she had boarded and that her flight would be taking off soon. She then turned her phone off, desperately trying to ignore the woman staring at her. When she turned to look at her, the other woman was looking over Alex’s shoulder to glance out the window. Once again, her mouth forming into a thin line…. Once again, Alex couldn’t help but notice her beauty. More specifically the white streak framing one side of her face.

Inwardly, Alex sighed as she buckled her seatbelt before turning to look out the window. She shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable though she was pretty sure it was impossible. _‘Maybe I should have just had Kara fly me there.’_

It wasn’t long before the pilot announced that they’d be heading to the run way and suddenly the gorgeous woman was holding her hand. Alex raised an eyebrow as the woman flung her hand back into her lap to grab the seatbelt strap instead.

“Sorry,” Woman mumbled.

“It’s fine.” Amusement seeped into Alex’s voice. “What? Nervous? Don’t like flying?”

The woman scoffed. “I do not fear flying. I just do not like the thought of being trapped in this metal tube that by all accounts of scientific logic should not even be able to lift off the ground.” The woman checks the strap of her seatbelt, exasperated that it refuses to go any tighter. Alex eyes the woman with suspicion.

“My name is Alex, Alex Danvers by the way.” She chooses to introduce herself, pushing her Suspicion down… for now anyway.

“General….” Astra tilts her head in thought for a moment wondering if she should give her name.

Alex frowned. “Got a first name General?” Astra narrowed her eyes at Alex. This is no ordinary woman that much was clear to her, but Alex did give off the air of a soldier. For only a moment Astra was curious to see this human, Alex’s, initial reaction. That second reaction could either tell her everything she suspects or nothing at all. “Astra.” She supplies.

Alex eyes widen. _The beautiful Alpha’s name is Astra. Isn’t Kara’s Aunt named Astra? Shit wasn’t she a General in the Kryptonian Military Guild?? Fuck this isn’t… it can’t be….’_ Alex keeps a neutral face while she tries to remember everything Kara and research had told her about the General. Name: Astra, goes by General, arrested and sentenced to Fort Rozz, Allura’s twin save for the white…. _‘Oh, Rao this is her! I thought she was dead! I’m sitting next to a convicted criminal… my heart raced for a fugitive… Kara’s Aunt is Alive!!!’._ No, she was getting ahead of herself. The name Astra isn’t that uncommon. And Alex is sure at least one or two could have made General…. But the uncanny similarity in appearance to Kara’s Mother and the white streak would be too much of a coincidence, and if there is one thing she has learned from working at the DEO, is that there is no such thing as coincidences. Alex opened her mouth to respond… though she wasn’t sure what she’d say. _‘Hey, I’m Alex, your niece’s sister, and I thought about smashing my face against yours for like five seconds…. Or I’m Agent Danvers with the DEO. Sorry I have to bring you in but if you can find it in your heart to not pop my head like a balloon, I’d really like to take you out…’ yeah because that will go over so well.’_ Before Alex could get her thoughts together and say something, the plane roared to life which made Astra flinch and lean back in her seat suddenly.

Not long after they’d taken off everything went to hell in a handbasket. There was a loud Bang and then Astra’s greatest fear developed and played out in that moment. Alex took a look out of the window hoping to spot where the damage was coming from. What she was met with instead was a not so friendly smile of the figure standing on the wing before he jumped into the air and out of sight. _‘Well shit.’_

 

*                *                      *

As one plane takes off, a second one has landed and the passengers gather their belongings to leave. Two women exit the plane with a mixture of hope, sorrow and a sense of loss. Haunted by their past, this step off the craft holds unknown promises.

 

*                *                      *

 

**_Artemis:_ **

_The cries of an infant in destress pierce the peaceful night air. It is no sooner that the cries start, that various foot steps are heard from the other side of the massive wooden door._

_The door opens and a woman enters, half asleep, the only sound is her feet dragging across the floor. She does not still as she yawns and presses the heal of her palm into her temple. She mutters a word in a language the crying child does not yet understand, but the affection it is said with, eases the crying child into a sense of security. The woman approaches the crib and upon looking into it, she is met with startling green eyes._

_"Ishtar, Little one. The night has yet to yield to day break. It is not yet time for either of us to wake. Nor is it the time to practice our Battle cries." The woman says in sleepy amusement._

_The woman lifts the child up in her arms, watching her closely. Green eyes also observe the woman with joy, awe and utter fascination. There is no question that the woman is utterly beautiful; her face is full of sleep, and her abundant red-orange hair is in complete disarray. Her eyes are bright green, and has the tendency to change colors with the changing of the light._

_"Well, well, you don't need a diaper change and it's not time to eat yet." The woman smiles softly. “Ah could it be that you just wanted to hear a familiar voice?” The child stops it’s crying in favor of watery eyes and a trembling lip. “I see my Little one. But my voice is not as compelling as your mothers.”_

_The door to the room opens once more. The child whimpers, Relief floods the infant to see the person standing there. Diana smiles with love and approaches her wife and daughter. She kisses Artemis temple, before leaning over and placing a kiss on the baby’s forehead._

_"How is my Moring star?"_

_“Awake and unhappy that it was not your voice she awoke to.”_

_“Well we will just have to remedy that. Give her here, my Love.” Diana welcomes the child into her embrace. She adjusts her hold before humming the tune of a lullaby._

 

_“_ **_C_ ** _ast away your worries, my dear_

_For tomorrow comes a new day._

_Hold to me, you’ve nothing to fear,_

_For your dreams are not far away **~**_

**_~A_ ** _s you lay your head and you rest,_

_May your dreams take over, my love._

_Listen close, my child of the west,_

_For your destiny lies above._

**_~T_ ** _hough the world is cruel,_

_There’s a light that still shines,_

_In the darkest days of our lives~_

**_~W_ ** _hen all hope seems lost and you can’t find your way._

_Think of me as you look to the sky._

**_~C_ ** _hild of mine, your future is bright,_

_For your mother’s blood’s in your veins_

**_~I_ ** _n dark times, I pray you will fight,_

_For the world will soon know your name._

_By the end of the Lullaby, the child is already fast asleep. Both women look on in sorrow. “It is Time Diana.”_

_“I know. I just wish there was another way. A way where she won’t grow without us by her side.”_

_“I wish that as well. The only comfort in doing any of this is that she will have him to protect her. She will know Love Diana, and when the time comes she will know ours as well. It… it will only be for a little while Love. Then we will have her back in our arms once more. All we need is a little bit of time.”_

_*          *          *_

“Diana… Diana?” Artemis voice continued to go unheard and the vacant look in her wife’s eyes remained. She was still haunted… they both where. Haunted by decisions that had to be made, choices that were taken from them that night… the night that things changed leaving the two of them in the dark, never knowing whether the path they chose was the right one. It doesn’t matter much now. After twenty-odd years or so for better or worse, they are here now. Artemis only hopes, she and her wife can make things right. But first she needs to shake her wife from her ghosts.

Artemis spent a long time without speaking, watching the war within Diana rage with vigor. It always pained her when the love of her life experienced this catatonic state. Artemis wrapped her arms around Diana from behind, and pushed her face between her love’s shoulder blades. She refused to pull away until she felt Diana melt in her arms. "You are alright?"

There was a pause. "...No, but… I will be once we get our daughter back."

Artemis hesitated, not use to being so open in public but she knows Diana needs to hear what she must say. "I'm not okay either." She whispered. “I… I fear she will not remember us. She was so young Diana. And if she does know, if he has already told her of us, what if she thinks we abandoned her….” Silence fell between then, the usual chaos that comes with being in a crowded airport, faded into the background. Artemis tightened her grip. Diana places her hand over Artemis fisted one

“We should get going. We are supposed to meet Cat early in the morning. She has already set us up with a hotel room and I… the plane ride has worn me out.” Diana says. Before Artemis can reply every television within the airport changes to the news.

“If you are just joining us. Shortly after takeoff National City Air-lines flight 237 bound to Geneva is experiencing some loss in altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure.”

“Artemis….” Before She could even finish what, she was going to say, Artemis cut in.

“Go. I’ll be right here when you’re done.” Diana kissed her wife’s cheek before making her way to the nearest exit.

                       

                                                            *          *          *

 

 

_Meanwhile…_

 

Kara sits at a table in the small shop when the bell over the door chimes, signaling another customer. She ignores it in favor of her favorite snacks, her music and the buzz of her cell phone. It’s a message from Alex saying she made her flight and is about to take off soon. It is only when a cup of tea is placed in front of her, on the opposite side of the table, that her attention is drawn away from her phone and snacks, to the person now taking a seat.

Blue eyes meet warm green ones and Kara’s breath hitches. She stares at her guest like a deer caught in headlights and moves to adjust the glasses she has forgotten she isn’t wearing. “I didn’t think anyone besides me knew about this place, yet here I am with not just anyone, but National City’s missing maiden of Might, the Girl of Steel, Supergirl.” A smirk appears on the woman’s face and Kara’s promptly short circuits. “I never thought I’d be the one to run into you, and in a hole in the wall bakery no less.”

Kara, Supergirl, gives a sheepish smile. “Martha has the best pastries in all of National City. And she’s the only one that doesn’t freak when Supergirl walks in. She didn’t treat me like something untouchable.” Kara says with a sad smile. Lena took to observing the Super. She watched the hero twirl a strand of her hair between her fingers.

“Well I guess that’s something we both have in common.” When Kara looked up and gave her guest a confused expression, Lena continued. “Forgive me…” the woman extended her hand. “I’m…”

“Lena Luthor, yes I know who you are.” Lena’s expression flashed with something before giving the hero a more forced smile and pulled her hand back.

“Right of course.” She stood up and turned away. In a panic Kara reached out, her fingers just grazing Lena’s. When she flinched, Kara drew her hand back as if she had been burned.

“NO!” Kara all but shouted. When Lena turned to face her with a curious yet guarded look. “What I meant to say was that I heard good things about you. My… friend says you’re the only good Luthor left in your family.” Lena cocks an eyebrow at this before reclaiming her seat. The only thing to be heard is the soft sound of Kara’s music and the faint sound of the TV behind her.

“Oh? And who might this friend be. I’d like to thank them if they can convince Supergirl that not all Luthor’s are bad.” Lena smiles.

“She… uh….” Kara looks everywhere but at the now smirking Luthor. “K-Kara Danvers.” Lena’s face goes blank and she opens her mouth to question the hero on her… friend’s whereabouts but before she can confront her, both of their attention is drawn to the TV hanging on the wall.

“ _If you are just joining us. Shortly after takeoff National City Air-lines flight 237 bound to Geneva is experiencing some loss in altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure_.” Kara’s face pales and she turns to Lena.

“Did he say Geneva?” she got up quickly and headed for the door. “Alex.” She whispers. She makes it to the first busy street with Lena on her tail. Cop cars tear down the street and Lena’s phone goes off. Both Kara and Lena look up to find a descending plain trailing fire and smoke from one of the wings. They turn to each other with a look of mixed horror.

“I have to go.” They say in unison.

Kara waste little time taking off praying this goes better than the last time Supergirl was seen in public. Lena watches the Alpha fly away for a moment longer before she herself races down the street to her car and here partner who is probably waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments. tell me what you think and what could be better. Love you creampuffs ^.^v


End file.
